V5.1
* Numerosas actualizaciones de retratos de campeones * Nueva función de intercambio en la tienda del juego * Nuenas entradas de base en La Grieta del Invocador |Latest = January 7, 2014 |Release = 15 de enero del 2015 |Related = * Notas de la Versión 5.1 LAN * Notas de la Versión 5.1 LAS |Prev = V4.21 |Next = V5.2 }} Nuevos Aspectos en la Tienda Se añadieron a la tienda los siguientes aspectos: * ( , Legado) * ( ) Se añadieron los siguientes aspectos de centinelas: Battlecast Poro Ward.png|Battlecast Poro Ward Underworld Poro Ward.png|Underworld Poro Ward Dragon Slayer Poro Ward.png|Dragonslayer Poro Ward Se actualizaron los siguientes Iconos de Invocador: * -> * -> * -> * -> PvP.Net Runas Los precios de las runas de grados 1 y 2 fueron estandarizados y reducidos: * Marcas, Sellos, y Glifos de Grado 1: de . * Quintaesencias de Grado 1: de . * Marcas, Sellos, y Glifos de Grado 2: de . * Quintaesencias de Grado 2: de . Las runas de grado 1 y 2 ahora sólo se ofrecen en su tipo primario: * Marcas: Daño de ataque, Velocidad de ataque, Penetración de armadura, Penetración mágica * Sellos: Armadura, Resistencia mágica, Vida, Regeneración de vida * Glifos: Poder de habilidad, Reducción de enfriamiento, Regeneración de maná, Resistencia mágica * Quintaesencias: Daño de ataque, Velocidad de ataque, Penetración de armadura, Penetración mágica, armadura, Resistencia mágica, Vida, Poder de habilidad, Reducción de enfriamiento, Robo de vida, Velocidad de movimiento Combinador de Runas removida. League of Legends V5.1 ;Balance masivo de texturas (Parte 5) * - Básica, Espina Negra, Espadachina, Exiliada, and Suculencia Pecaminosa * - Básico, Tormenta del Norte, Señor del Trueno ; Actualizaciones de retratos AhriSquare.png|Ahri AlistarSquare.png|Alistar AzirSquare.png|Azir Cho'GathSquare.png|Cho'Gath EzrealSquare.png|Ezreal GragasSquare.png|Gragas GravesSquare.png|Graves JannaSquare.png|Janna Jarvan IVSquare.png|Jarvan IV KayleSquare.png|Kayle Kog'MawSquare.png|Kog'Maw Lee SinSquare.png|Lee Sin MalphiteSquare.png|Malphite MaokaiSquare.png|Maokai OriannaSquare.png|Orianna RenektonSquare.png|Renekton RengarSquare.png|Rengar RumbleSquare.png|Rumble ShyvanaSquare.png|Shyvana SionSquare.png|Sion TalonSquare.png|Talon TristanaSquare.png|Tristana UdyrSquare.png|Udyr VayneSquare.png|Vayne VeigarSquare.png|Veigar ViktorSquare.png|Viktor ZileanSquare.png|Zilean ;Efectos de control de masas sobrepuestos * Lo activaremos en una fecha próxima: Arreglamos un problema con campeones que podían activar habilidades entre un efecto y otro cuando eran afectados por cadenas de efectos de control de masas ( , , etcétera). Campeones ; * General ** Nueva ilustración básica. ; * General ** Nuevos íconos de habilidades. ** Nuevos modelos de todos sus aspectos. ** Nuevas texturas de todos sus aspectos. ** Animaciones modificadas para adaptarse al nuevo modelo. ** Nuevas particulas y efectos en la ultimate. ; * ** Arreglamos un error donde un soldado de arena parecía atacar pero sin provocar daño. ; * ** Costo de maná incrementado a 100 de 50. ; * / ** Daño magico máximo a monstruos incrementado a 75 / 100 / 125 / 150 / 175 de 50 / 75 / 100 / 125 / 150. ; * ** Regeneración de maná mientras está en Sigilo cambio a +2% de maná máximo por segundo de +1% de maná máximo por segundo. * ** Los rayos ahora aplican efectos de impacto. ** Los rayos ya no aplican efectos de hechizo. ; * ** Arreglamos un error en el que Fizz no activaba si el Golpe Travierizo se utiliza muy cerca del objetivo. ; * ** Reembolso de enfriamiento al atrapar su Búmeran reducido a 45% de 60%. * ** Ahora aumenta el reembolso de enfriamiento al atrapar Búmeran en un 50/55/60%. ; * ** Costo de maná reducido a 20 / 23 / 26 / 29 / 32 de 24 / 26 / 28 / 30 / 32. * ** Límite de curación de monstruo/súbdito incrementado a 90 / 120 / 150 / 180 / 210 de 60 / 90 / 120 / 150 / 180. ; * ** Ancho del misil reducido a 120 de 150. ; * ** Daño por ataque reducido a 70 / 80 / 90 / 100 / 110 % de 70 / 85 / 100 / 115 / 130 %. ; * ** Aunque Kalista sigue sin poder cancelar su ataque básico, puede elegir otro objetivo cuando empieza a cargar su ataque básico. * ** Enfriamiento de Alma Marcada por objetivo reducido a 6 segundos de 8. ** Duracion de Alma Marcada incrementada a 2 segundos de 1.5. ; * ** Base shield strength reduced to 65 / 70 / 75 / 80 / 85 from 100 / 150 / 200 / 250 / 300. ** Scaling changed to from . ; * ** Daño de ataque básico reducido a 15 / 30 / 45 / 60 / 75 de 15 / 35 / 55 / 75 / 95. ** Tasa por Daño de ataque reducido a 30% de 40%. * ** Taza de Poder de habilidad reducido a 70% de 100%. * ** Ratio de Daño ataque reducido a 40% de 50%. ; * ** Fury decay rate increased to 4 per second from 2. * ** Healing is no longer affected by armor and is defined as specific values instead of a percentage of damage dealt. The healing cap remains unchanged. ** Healing against minions changed to 3 / 4.5 / 6 / 7.5 / 9 from 5% of damage dealt. ** Healing against champions changed to 9 / 13.5 / 18 / 22.5 / 27 from 20% of damage dealt. ** Empowered healing against minions changed to 9 / 13.5 / 18 / 22.5 / 27 from 10% of damage dealt. ** Empowered healing against champions changed to 27 / 40.5 / 54 / 67.5 / 81 from 40% of damage dealt. ** Fury generation against minions reduced to 2.5 from 5. ** Fury generation against champions increased to 10 from 5. * ** Now generates a bonus 10 Fury against champions. * ** Now generates 2.5 Fury for each minion hit and 10 Fury for each enemy champion hit. ; * ** Se corrigió un error por el cual el enfriamiento entre cada lanzamiento de Arpón era menor al jugar con . ; * ** Se corrigió un error por el cual si Sion moría mientras estaba afectado por Heridas Graves (ejemplo: ), revivía en forma de zombi con la mitad de vida. ; * ** Mana cost reduced to 16 / 17 / 18 / 19 / 20 from 16 / 18 / 20 / 22 / 24. * ** Cooldown reduced to 12 / 11.5 / 11 / 10.5 / 10 seconds from 12 at all ranks. ; * General ** Movement speed reduced to 325 from 330. * ** de damage reduced to 40% from 50%. ; * ** Base damage reduced to 50 / 95 / 140 / 185 / 230 from 70 / 110 / 150 / 190 / 230. * ** El radio de la zona de impacto de las derribadas por ahora es más estricto. ; * ** Tooltip updated to reflect the actual maximum stun duration of 2.25 seconds from incorrectly listing 2 seconds. Objetos ;Intercambios de objetos (utilidad) * Ahora se pueden intercambiar baratijas, objetos de la jungla no encantados y encantamientos para botas. * Las baratijas pueden intercambiarse con otras baratijas de mismo grado. ** Costo: 100% del costo de la nueva baratija -70% del costo de la baratija vieja. ** El enfriamiento es de 120 segundos al intercambiar baratijas nuevas. ** Intercambiar Lente del Oráculo por otra baratija no reembolsará oro. ** El Collar de Dientehueso de Rengar no puede ser intercambiado. * Los objetos de jungla no encantados pueden intercambiarse por otros objetos de jungla no encantados. ** Costo: Gratis. ** Los encantamientos para objetos de jungla no pueden intercambiarse. * Ahora se pueden intercambiar encantamientos para botas. ** Costo: 100% del costo del nuevo encantamiento - 50% del costo del encantamiento viejo. El costo de las botas no es un factor en el intercambio. ; * Costo combinado reducido a 1200g de 1250g. ** Costo total reducido a 2800g de 2850g. ; * Costo combinado reducido a 435g de 445g. ** Costo total reducido a 1015g de 1025g. * Vida incrementada a 200 de 180. * Regeneración de vida incrementada a 125% de 100%. * Easter Egg: Can now be found by searched "Golden Arm of Kobe", "Golden Bicep of Kobe", "Horn of the ManWolf", or "ManWolf". ; * Bonificación de oro incrementado a 15 de 10. ; * Probabilidad de golpe crítico reducido a 20% de 25%. ; * Costo combinado incrementado a 880g de 680g. ** Costo total incrementado a 2300g de 2100g. ; * Probabilidad de golpe crítico incrementado a 35% de 30%. ; * Bonificación de oro incrementado a 30 de 20. * La mecánica de reducción de enfriamiento ahora afecta al temporizador de recarga en lugar del tiempo de reutilización. ; * Bonificación de oro incrementado a 30 de 20. ; * Bonificación de oro incrementado a 30 de 20. ; * Bonificación de oro incrementado a 30 de 20. * Ralentización de Castigo Devastador reducido a 20% de 50%. * Ahora Castigo Devastador roba la velocidad de movimiento, otorga al usuario una bonificación. ; * Costo reducido a 250g de 475g. ; * Costo reducido a 250g de 475g. * Enfriamiento reducido a 60 segundos de 90. ; * Costo reducido a 250g de 475g. * Enfriamiento reducido a 120 seconds from 180. ; * Enfriamiento incrementado a 75 segundos de 60. ; (nuevo objeto) * Receta: + + 950g = 2800g * Estadisticas: +50 armadura, +50 resistancia mágica, +100% de regeneracion de vida básica. * Proporciona hasta un 30% de velocidad de movimiento a lo largo de 2 segundos cerca de torretas o de Puertas del Vacío. * Genera una Puerta del Vacío en la ubicación objetivo durante 150 segundos. Cada 4 segundos, la puerta genera un Engendro del Vacío que se mueve por el carril más cercano. Los Engendros del Vacío explotan cuando atacan a estructuras. Los Engendros del Vacío ignoran a los campeones y a los objetivos nulos (150 segundos de enfriamiento). Después de tres Engendros del Vacío generados por la Puerta del Vacío, los demás Engendros obtienen un 50% de tu armadura y resistencia mágica como daño. * Puerta del Vacío ** Vida: X + (Y nivel) * Voidspawn ** Vida: X + (Y nivel) ** Daño de ataque: X + (Y level) increasing by after 3 voidlings have spawned ** Daño de explosión: X + (Y level) increasing by after 3 voidlings have spawned La Grieta del Invocador ;Texturas de mapas * Se actualizaron las configuraciones bajas y muy bajas para que sean más nítidas y menos borrosas. ;Agresión de torretas * y otras habilidades de movimiento que reubican el rango de golpe de un campeón ya no ignoran la agresión de las torretas cuando se usan en determinado momento durante el ciclo de ataque de una torreta. ;Portales de Base * Added in between middle and outer lanes. Jungla ;IA de la Jungla * Los monstruos de la jungla se reiniciarán bruscamente después de 5 "lazos" suaves, reducido de 10. ** "Lazos" suaves se refiere cuando el monstruo de un campamento deja de ser agresivo con su objetivo o cuando cambia de un objetivo a otro (como cuando dos campeones se pasan la agresividad de un monstruo entre sí). ;Escalando la jungla * Los campeones reciben menos experiencia por matar monstruos que estén tres niveles más abajo que sí. ; * El dragón ahora derriba centinelas cuando está en su lugar de inicio (o se mueve hacia él). * Las bonificaciones de descripción de la segunda y cuarta mejora del Dragón se intercambiaron para reflejar con precisión el cambio que hicimos en la versión V4.21. ; * Daño de ataque ** Base attack damage reduced to 240 from 500. ** Attack damage growth per minute increased to 8 from 0, starting from 0:00 (first increase at 1 minute). The bonus attack damage is capped at 310, for a maximum of 550 AD at 39 minutes. Patch notes erroneously state that the cap is reached at 40 minutes. ** Attack damage at spawn reduced to 400 from 500. * Vida ** Base health reduced to 6400 from 8800. ** Health growth per minute increased to 180 from 140. ** Health at spawn reduced to 10000 from 11600. * Ataques melé ** AoE radius reduced to 175 from 350. ** Basic attack damage reduced to 100% of AD from 130%. ** Single target rear attack damage reduced to 100% of AD from 115%. ** AoE rear damage damage reduced to 50% of AD from 115%. * Hechizos ** Void corruption aura now scales with 5% of his AD. ** Spell is now cast once every 6 attacks from once every 4 or 5 attacks. ** Acid shot damage reduced to 20% of AD from 50%. ** Acid shot damage ratio reduced to 20% of AD from 100%. ** Acid pool damage reduced to 10% of AD from 40%. ** Tentacle knockup damage reduced to 25% of AD from 75%. Abismo de los Lamentos * Aura global ** Healing effects by allies now reduced by 50% from 20%. ** Self healing effects are still reduced by 20%. ** Mana regeneration reduced to +15% of maximum mana per 5 seconds from +30%. *** Mana regeneration reduced to +0.15% of maximum mana per second from +0.30%. Hechizos de Invocador ; * Castigo ahora obtiene cargas a una frecuencia de 1 cada 75 segundos, con un máximo de 2 cargas de Castigo en cualquier momento. * Castigo empieza con una carga y sólo gana más cargas al minuto 1:40. * Castigo ahora tiene un enfriamiento de 15 segundos. Cambios no documentados ; * **El debilitamiento ahora utiliza el efecto de partículas veneno (pequeñas burbujas púrpuras), además del rastro de ralentización. Esto no cuenta como veneno para los fines de . '' ; (''no confirmado con otros wards) :Ahora es posible para eliminarlos en el nivel uno con un mínimo de velocidad de ataque adicional. *Retraso al entrar en sigilo incrementado. Categoría:Notas de versiones de:V5.1 en:V5.1 fr:V5.1 pl:V5.1